The objective of this randomized, double-blind trial is to compare the efficacy and safety of a single 24 mg oral ondansetron tablet with a single 10 mcg/kg granisetron infusion in the prevention of nausea and vomiting (N&V) associated with moderately-high emetogenic chemotherapy. The pharmacoeconomic objectives of this trial are to assess resource utilization associated with the occurrence of emesis and to assess subject satisfaction with antiemetic therapy.